


【周棋洛x你】03、栽赃与陷害

by Liujia1115



Series: 【恋与·周棋洛】星光熠熠（演艺圈文） [3]
Category: R18 - Fandom, 周棋洛 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！防翻车补档~~洛洛影帝设定，悠然经纪人设定，演艺圈文，持续发糖～





	【周棋洛x你】03、栽赃与陷害

晚上七点，李老爷子的豪华别墅前铺开一条长约百米的红地毯，四周警戒线林立，数不清的保安们维持着现场的秩序。

摄影记者们几乎挤满了红毯两侧的通道，闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓闪烁不断，甚至不远处还停着几家知名电视台的直播车，虽说是生日晚宴，群星璀璨的程度却不输给任何一个娱乐盛事，这条红毯就足以说明一切。

跟摄影记者在前线厮杀不同的是文字记者都三三两两地聚在后方，交流着各自知道的信息。

“你们说周棋洛会不会携女伴出席？”

“很难说，周影帝昨天才刚回国，最近也没有新片宣传，他好像也不喜欢炒绯闻，能带谁来？”

“所以说才更期待啊，周棋洛的恋情，就算是捕风捉影空穴来风，也一定是爆炸性的大头条！”

“诶！你们看你们看！那不是罗嘉吗？这可是她生完孩子的首度亮相啊！”

“宋佳洋也来了！他不是应该在法国拍戏吗？”

“快看！！华锐总裁也来了！他身边那个，是不是最近刚公开的未婚妻！那个很厉害的女制作人！”

……

事实证明，李老爷子的面子真的很给力，整个娱乐圈的半壁江山几乎全来了。但由于这是私人宴会，所以并没有安排记者采访的环节，明星们也只是经由红毯走入内场，可这一走，就走了足足一个多小时。

然而，记者们最期待的周棋洛却并没有出现。

事实上却是，周影帝为了照顾第一次参加这类活动又路痴的经纪人小姐，让司机把车直接开进了地下车库，跳过了走红毯那一步直接进了内场。

“棋洛，不好意思啊，我好像……又给你添麻烦了。”

我有些懊恼，趁着没人看见，便轻轻拽着周棋洛的西装外套，声音也放得很轻。

周棋洛冲我眨了眨眼睛，又微微侧了侧身子，刚好挡住了车里的后视镜。我见他伸出手来，还以为他又从哪里翻出来一颗甜甜的糖果准备投喂我，就被他捧起下颌飞快地亲了下唇。

我的脸顿时晕红一片，他笑着捏了捏我的脸，湛蓝色的眼睛里盛满了偷袭得逞后的洋洋自得，偏偏目光一片坦诚，让我连嗔怪的话语都说不出口，实在是太犯规了！

“怎么会呢？本来我也没打算走红毯，太招摇，我刚回国，留点悬念让八卦记者们交差也不错——这还是你教我的，要学会取舍。”

“这会又知道要听我的话了，之前说你那么多也没见你有多听话……”

“那不一样，我现在可归你管，薯片小姐，我这么听话，你可要好好对我负责。”

“周棋洛！”

“咦？已经到了，我们快点进去吧。”

看到周棋洛突然正色起来，我也不跟他继续斗嘴了，赶紧拿好东西随着他下了车。

我们并肩走出车库，缓缓走进大厅。

乔伊给我选了一身烟灰色的套装，头发简单的挽起，露出光洁的额头，明眸善睐，显得十分干练又不锋芒毕露，亲和力满分。而身边的周棋洛则是一身DIOR的黑色西装，刘海梳向脑后，配上他完美的五官，整个人贵气十足却又温文尔雅。

几乎是在两人进入大厅的同时，所有人都望向这个方向，时间仿佛被凝固了一般，连李老爷子也不例外，他笑吟吟的看着周棋洛，扬了扬手里的酒杯。

周棋洛迈步过去，笑容得体地微微躬身。

“李老，祝您福如东海，寿比南山，这是我们高总托我带来的，晚辈就当借花献佛了。”

站在一旁的我听到这里赶紧双手递过怀里的红木礼盒，笑得端庄甜美。

李老热爱收藏雪茄，看到盒子顿时笑得合不拢嘴，嘴上却说：“你们高总也是有心了，棋洛啊，启示你能来就是最好的礼物了！你这孩子，怎么还跟我这么见外！”

很显然周棋洛的到来让李老爷子觉得非常有面子，连带着也打量了我好几眼，笑着发问。

“棋洛，这位是？”

“这是我的新经纪人，悠然。”

“既然是经纪人那就是一家人了，来来来，正好给你们介绍几位导演和制片人，以后应该有机会合作的。”

……

李老爷子毕竟上了年纪，开宴后待了一会，又反复交代了管家，就回房休息去了。

晚宴提供了一个很好的资源信息平台，觥筹交错，衣香丽影，十分赏心悦目。

看着琳琅满目的美食，我忍不住第一百次感叹：这种豪门盛宴就是来折磨人的，尤其是节食成癖的女明星们。

还好我不是。

我可是跟着周棋洛跑了一天，直到刚才还跟一堆导演、制片人、投资商们谈论合作事宜——虽然主要是周棋洛自己在谈，并没有我这个经纪人什么事。

我早就饿得不行了，刚才还空着肚子咽进去两杯红酒，所以此刻周棋洛刚被一群莺莺燕燕拉走，我就急不可耐地换了杯果汁，直奔美食。

周棋洛的眼神呼救被我直接忽略，我还笑着朝他挥了挥手，用口型说了句拜拜。

对周棋洛，我一向十分放心。况且男朋友这么受欢迎，作为经纪人的我可是很高兴的，就不去凑热闹了，免得被提前针对，这美人恩还是留给他慢慢消受吧！

感受到周棋洛无奈又可怜的眼色，我默默在心里说。

——不过，我也不会那么没义气，待我吃饱了就来解救你！

但是现在，唯有美食不可辜负！

西餐、中式点心、日本料理……种类繁多，简直应有尽有，我端着还剩三分之一的红酒杯，正在思量先吃什么，就被人从身后拍了拍肩膀。

“你就是周棋洛的新经纪人？”虽然是个问句，但是语气却十分肯定，问话的是个留着长卷发的女人，指甲涂得猩红，眼神很是刻薄。

我只能在心里默默哀嚎——果然找上门来了啊。

“周薇姐，你好，我是悠然，最近刚接手周棋洛的工作。”

“昨天那个记者是你找来的吧？动作还挺快！”

“周薇姐您误会了，我们也是今早看了杂志才知……”

“在我面前你就不必装了，在圈子里这么多年，你这样的货色我见得多了，明明是个菜鸟还想玩手段，仗着有几分姿色，以为靠上了周棋洛就这么嚣张，我倒要看看，你玩得过谁！”

周薇说完就一把拉过站在身边的王凝，拽着她握住红酒杯的手臂使劲一晃，装了满杯的红酒瞬间有一大半都泼到了她的脸上，周薇十分满意，优雅地往后退了几步，身上一点酒渍也没沾上，动作看上去很是熟练。

“你！”我警觉地看着一脸凌乱的王凝，又看了眼自己手里不到一半的红酒杯，秒懂了她们的套路。

这两个人都是Y.H.娱乐的，哪有那么巧？

只是这个方式，能不能有点新意啊……

“啊——！”

周薇那让人撕心裂肺的高音适时响起，再配上抱紧双臂楚楚可怜的王凝——甚至她的头发上还挂着晶莹的酒滴。

最后是我手里空了一多半的红杯子，简直是一个堪称完美的犯罪现场。

周薇的叫声瞬间引来大批围观群众，就连好不容易从温香软玉中脱身出来的周棋洛也皱了皱眉，快速走了过来。

王凝的男友向杰更是第一时间赶到她身边，沉着脸问她：“怎么弄的？”

王凝瑟瑟发抖的依偎在他怀里，抱紧双臂默默摇头：“我……我也不知道，我就问了一句周影帝在哪里，你知道的，我们下部剧会有合作，就想今天先打个招呼，可是……”王凝说到这里就哽咽起来，她红着眼睛指了指我手里的酒杯，终于忍不住哭了出来。

大颗大颗的眼泪滚落下来，哭声却很是隐忍，王凝一张脸本就生得柔弱，现在看上去更加楚楚可怜。

周薇也恰逢其时的跳出来，却是对着周棋洛：“周影帝，你这个经纪人脾气可真大！刚刚我可是亲眼看到的，王凝没招她没惹她，说泼就泼，你今天要是不给大家一个交代，恐怕说不过去吧？”

宴会厅的保安看到动静太大也过来了，周棋洛想也不想就伸臂拦下：“在事情没有弄清楚之前，你们谁动我经纪人试试？”

影帝的气场一出，那几个保安都往后退开了一段距离，没有再上前，周棋洛眸光冷冷的环视了一圈，最后意味深长地看了一眼Y.H.娱乐的盛总，没再开口。

向杰拥着眼睛都哭红了的王凝，又哄又劝，此时也开口：“周棋洛，我也希望你能给我一个合理的处理，王凝不能被白泼！”

周棋洛只是冷静地看着我，一个字也没有说。

“我没有泼她。”我端着酒杯，一字一句，“你们都不相信也没关系，我会证明不是我干的。”

周棋洛有自己的身份立场，刚刚能出手拦下保安就已经很好了。我虽然不是新人，却也刚当上他的经纪人，在今天这个宴会圈子里连个认识的人也没有，要想证明清白，那便只有靠自己！

既然有人要找事，那我当然要奉陪到底。

我扔给周棋洛一个放心的表情，转身走到王凝身边，向杰立刻把女友护在怀里，警惕地看着我。

王凝的头发上还挂着残留的酒液，精心梳理过的头发有些凌乱，几缕湿漉漉的头发耷拉着贴在脸上，尤为楚楚可怜。

我步履优雅地走到王凝跟前，又凑到她脸前，挑起一缕湿发闻了闻，酒香浓郁，甜美的果香与脂粉混合揉杂，却依旧馥郁芬芳，我的语气无不叹息。

“王小姐，这么好的酒，真是可惜了。”

周薇冷笑：“悠然，你泼王凝一脸的时候怎么就不觉得可惜了？我可是亲眼看见你动的手，那么干脆利落，我想拦都来不及。”

我笑了笑，两步走到周薇面前，温柔地开口：“周薇姐，你口口声声说是我泼了王小姐，有证据吗？”

虽然是上扬的语气，我的表情却很是轻松自在，微微眯起的眼睛里似乎还藏着一丝笑意。

周薇像是听到了什么极有趣的笑话，她指着我手中的酒杯，掩唇笑出了声。

“这还需要证据吗？王凝和我都指证是你干的，你的酒杯又一下子空了那么多，你还想抵赖不成？”

我眼底的笑意更深了，微笑颔首。

“那这么说，周薇姐是亲眼看着我，把这个酒杯里的酒泼在了王小姐身上喽？是不是？”

周薇看着那双突然危险起来的眼睛，只感觉皮肤都被刺得生疼，却还是高傲的扬着头，语气笃定而强硬。

“没错。”

收到了肯定的答复，我不置可否地一挑眉，转而去问王凝：“那么王小姐呢？你也认同周薇的话，确定就是我泼的你喽？是不是？”

王凝还在抽泣，苍白的小脸上满是水痕，我见犹怜，听到我的发问，她略微抬起脸来，夹着哭腔反唇道：“不是你是谁？”

——就等你这句。

早就猜到会被针对，我难道会不留后手？

这个周薇，等着认栽吧！

从两人口里得到肯定的答复，我心情大好的把自己的酒杯凑近鼻尖，迩尔一笑。

“不好意思，我这杯是后来加的黑加仑果汁，并不是酒。”

我的目光和周棋洛隔空相触，然后笑着扬起酒杯。

“我有没有说谎，一闻便知。”

—tbc—


End file.
